De Citas Perfectas y Hospitales
by Fuyu no tsuba-me
Summary: Yo era una buena novia, aunque reconozco que no amo a mi novio, pero juro que durante nuestra "Cita Perfecta" haré todo lo posible por enamorarme de el. ¡Esperen! ¿Que es esa punzada que siento en el estomago?. "Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"


**********Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, sus personajes e historias pertenecen a las Diosas todopoderosas del Shojo, CLAMP. Yo solo los pido prestados para nuestra entretención.**

**********Nota: Lo que esta en cursiva son los dialogos, todo el resto es puro POV.**

* * *

**De Citas Perfectas y Hospitales**

**[Sakura POV]**

Toda chica sueña con el instante romántico perfecto, ese en el que estas en una cena maravillosa, a la luz de las velas, con una suave música… tú, el chico de mis sueños vestido de manera perfecta y yo, vestida y maquillada de manera tan increíble que podría ir a los Oscar's y deslumbrar en la "Red Carpet". Ese era el instante perfecto que pretendía archivar en mi memoria por siempre y que algún día le contaría a mis nietas, para que ellas también tuvieran ese deseo en su vida.

Yo Sakura Kinomoto, estudiante de último año de la Preparatoria Seijo, claro que quería eso, pero para mí era algo muy, muy difícil conseguirlo. Y es raro si consideran lo que el mundo ve de mi, capitana del equipo de porristas y de atletismo, una estudiante bastante aplicada salvo por matemáticas, odioso ramo que está haciendo que mis castaños y largos cabellos se vuelvan grises por las canas que me está sacando. Mido 1,70, tengo un buen físico – según más de un chico de dudosas intenciones me lo ha dejado saber -, mis ojos son verdes, iguales a los de mi madre, que falleció cuando yo aún era muy pequeña.

En general, trato de ser amable con todos, lo que me ha dado cierto grado de popularidad y es ahí donde empieza mi problema. Porque por alguna razón hay hombres que hacen la siguiente ecuación: Chica popular + porrista = Chica fácil. Y ese no es mi caso. Todos los novios que he tenido – que han sido dos en mis 17 años de vida – han pensado lo mismo de mí y han terminado conmigo al descubrir que yo era todo lo contrario. Lo peor es que al verse desilusionados y para no quedar en ridículo, han inventado una que otra historia sobre mí. Resultado final, todos los hombres de la preparatoria que se me acercan lo hacen o con malas intenciones, o me quieren como amiga para presentarles a mis otras amigas porristas o son Yukito Tsukishiro.

Yukito es el que de amigo de toda la vida – lo conozco desde que estábamos en primaria – paso a mi novio desde hace un mes. Hace dos él se me declaro diciendo que había estado enamorado de mi toda la vida, que había hecho múltiples intentos por conquistarme y declararse, pero que nunca lo hizo por miedo a perder nuestra amistad y como yo sufro de una despistes crónica – en palabras de él mismo – jamás me di cuenta, hasta que él se armó de valor. Dude de cada palabra que me decía por todo un mes, hasta que impulsada por una conversación que tuve con mi mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo, decidí que le daría una oportunidad.

Y aquí estamos un mes después, si bien Yukito es un chico atento conmigo y jura por todos los dioses que me quiere, a mí la verdad… no me agita ni una miserable hormona. No piensen mal, la verdad es que yo lo quiero mucho, pero como lo que había sido siempre: mi amigo de toda la vida. En palabras de Tomoyo, la culpa es mía, porque no hago ningún esfuerzo por _"verlo con otros ojos"_, pero yo siempre he pensado que para estar con alguien mínimo tiene que existir la química, si hay química, hay probabilidades de pasar a algo más, amor por ejemplo. Pero con Yukito no hay nada de eso… ¿Por qué aun no rompo con él? Simple… es mi amigo de toda la vida – si sé que lo he dicho muchas veces pero quiero que capten la idea – y no se me hace justo romperle el corazón de buenas a primeras sin haberle dado una chance.

Se preguntaran porque el tema de la "Cita Perfecta"… otra vez, muy simple: En la cita perfecta, todo es perfecto y nada - en teoría – sale mal. Por lo tanto, si yo no siento nada en esta cita, ni aunque cupido me escupa corazones en la cara, podre sentir algo por Yukito alguna vez, así que cortare con él y tratare de que ambos sigamos con nuestras vidas, ya sea juntos o separados, pero no seguiré mintiéndome más, aunque Tomoyo y todas mi amigas se enojen.

Y ahora estoy aquí, siendo torturada/ayudada por Tomy que revuelve mis cosas y la montaña de cosas que ella trajo, buscando el atuendo perfecto – sí, ese del que les hable al principio, el de la Red Carpet – que deslumbraría a Yukito y haría que todo saliera bien. Después de tres horas por fin estoy vestida con un lindo y elegante vestido verde esmeralda tipo strapless arriba ajustado a mi cuerpo hasta la cintura y que luego se suelta para caer livianamente hasta las rodillas, con sandalias plateadas, bolso y chaqueta del mismo color. Levemente maquillada y con el cabello recogido, pero a la vez algo desordenado obra de la peluquera y maquillista estrella, Tomoyo – alias la esquizofrénica de mi prima – Daidouji.

- ¡SAKURA! ¡TOMOYO! ¡BAJEN A COMER ALGO! –

El que nos gritonea es mi no-adorado hermano, Touya. Siendo diez años mayor, tiene un complejo de hermano sobreprotector que no sé cómo lo aguanto. Pero, tiene un lado genial y es que cocina como los benditos dioses, especialmente los pasteles y tartas, como el que nos acaba de preparar

_- Monstruo no comas tan rápido, que te dolerá el estómago –_

_- ¡Que no me llames monstruo! Además no puedo evitarlo, está muy rico -_

Extremadamente puntual como siempre, llego a mi casa Yukito, se veía muy bien, muy guapo como siempre con su look formal-informal ósea chaqueta y camisa, pero con jeans oscuros y zapatillas. Me sonrió y me dio un suave besos en los labios… ¿Sera normal no sentir nada? Digo en los libros, en las películas, en los fanfics que acostumbro a leer siempre dicen que apenas al rozar tus labios con tu "persona especial" corren descargos eléctricas por tu cuerpo y se te alborota todo ¿Habrá algo mal en mi o qué demonios? Trato de evitar todo pensamiento negativo, si quiero que esto resulte debo poner de mi parte, tal vez solo es que estaba distraída y nada más…

_- Te ves hermosa como siempre, Sakura -_ ¿Ven? Les dije que era atento

_- Gracias Yuki, tú también te ves bien… ¿Nos vamos? –_

_- Sus deseos son ordenes mi bella dama –_

Nos despedimos de Tomoyo y mi hermano, no sin antes escuchar el sermón sobreprotector del día. Subimos al auto de Yuki y nos fuimos a su restaurant favorito "Le Manoir De L'amour", creo que hicimos el viaje demasiado rápido, porque comencé a sentir un leve malestar estomacal, como si estuviera mareada o algo así… pero decidí ignorarlo porque esta TENIA que ser la cita perfecta. El restaurant era muy bello, ambientado al estilo francés y por sobre todas las cosas muy pero muy romántico… ¿Perfecto, no? Yuki le hizo una seña al mozo y este nos llevó al rincón más discreto y acogedor del lugar, allí estaba preparada hermosa mesa para dos, decorada con rosas y acompañada de una botella de Champagne para celebrar el día de los enamorados "San Valentín" ¿Les dije que ese día era hoy cierto? Bueno si no se los dije se acaban de enterar ¡Taran!

Mientras cenábamos, estuvimos charlando de cosas triviales, nada muy profundo o digno de recordar y eso era otra cosa que me estaba molestando: Desde hace un año más o menos, cuando estábamos con más gente Yukito parecía ser muy atento y centrar toda su atención en mí, pero cuando estábamos los dos solos si bien seguía siendo atento, era como si no estuviera ahí. Juro que era más divertido hablarle a la pared… pero aun así seguiré intentándolo, de seguro soy yo la del problema, tal vez lo estoy aburriendo. Así que decidí ignorar el malestar estomacal que tenía, el que lejos de apagarse estaba en claro aumento y aprovechando la pista de baile, le dije

_- Yuki, ¿Quieres bailar? –_

_- Claro princesa, será un placer –_ lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero con la mirada algo apagada

Sonaba una música suave y agradable, el me tomo por la cintura y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, estuvimos en silencio unos momentos, hasta que el decidió romperlo

_- Dime princesa, ¿Eres feliz conmigo? –_

¡Ouch! La pregunta del millón… ¿Y ahora que le digo? Tengo que poner todo mi empeño, tengo que poner todo mi empeño…

_- Claro que si Yuki, tú me has hecho muy feliz -_ ¡No me miren mal! ¡No es del todo mentira!

Él iba a seguir hablando pero en ese momento sucedió algo que yo jamás, pero jamás habría esperado… ¿Recuerdan mi dolor estomacal? Bueno este se hizo más notorio aun y de la forma más vergonzosa posible, se me escapo… ALGO. Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas y al ver a Yuki y su cara… **¡Trágame tierra, trágame tierra! No, olvídalo, me tragaré yo misma. Lo había escuchado, su rostro de desconcierto y sus carcajadas bulliciosas me lo habían confirmado. Escuchó el gas que había soltado. Me quiero morir, esto no es ninguna cita perfecta"**

¿Qué hice? Fácil… Salí corriendo a esconderme en el baño, que vergüenza… ¡QUE VERGÜENZA! Y lo peor él se rio de mí. Un buen novio hubiera hecho como si nada hubiera pasado o a lo más se hubiera reído un poquito, pero el… él se reía ¡A todo lo que sus pulmones le daban! Y para peor no me estaba sintiendo nada, pero nada bien, creo que tengo fiebre. Luego de quince minutos encerrada en el baño y de tranquilizarme un poco decidí salir de ahí y enfrentar a Yuki, aunque me muriera de la vergüenza. Me lave la cara, arregle mi maquillaje y me dirigí a nuestra mesa, pero él no estaba ahí. Lo busque con la vista y ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? En medio la pista Yukito baila muy acaramelado con ¡Mei Ling Fa! Esa niña… desde que llego a la preparatoria hace dos años ha sido un completo dolor de cabeza para mí, y fue peor cuando este idiota se me declaro y nos volvimos novios… Y ahora, ¡WOW! Que beso, un poco más y le extirpa las amígdalas (N.A: creo que en algunos países les llaman anginas). Esto es increíble, me acerco a ellos y antes de que puedan decir algo, levante mi mano y le puse una cachetada tan fuerte a ese pedazo de tonto, que creo que me dolerá la mano hasta el próximo año

_- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Yukito? –_ luego de tocarse la cara me miro… y se volvió a reír ¡El muy imbécil se ríe de mí!

_- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –_ Dejo de reírse, pero adopto una cara y una mirada que jamás le había visto

_- Estoy bailando con MI NOVIA, en nuestra cita por San Valentín ¿Qué no es obvio? –_

_- Pero Yukito, ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo soy tu novia! ¿No se supone que estás enamorado de mí?-_

A esas alturas, las lágrimas ya estaban haciendo su aparición, porque ya se los había dicho, yo no amaba a Yukito, es cierto, pero si le tenía un gran cariño, su traición me dolía, eso sin contar que mi pequeño y fragil orgullo está destrozado. Iba a continuar con el interrogatorio cuando la muy… se los dejo a su imaginación, se empezó a reír (otra que se ríe de mi) y me dijo

_- ¡Okey! ¿En serio te creíste ese cuento que te invento Yukito? Vaya, él tenía razón, realmente eres despistada –_

_- ¡¿Qué?! –_ Era oficial, ahora sí que no entendía nada, además me siento horrible, creo que necesito un medico

_- Lo que escuchas, querida –_ siguió la odiosa _– Nosotros somos novios hace un año, todo esto fue una apuesta que mi corazoncito gano con bombos y platillos, al idiota de Kudo –_

_- ¿Kudo? ¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto? –_ Takeru Kudo es un chico de mi salón, que desde la secundaria trato que fuera su novia usando todo tipo de métodos, desde hacerse el caballero-príncipe azul con blanco corcel, hasta llegar al lenguaje rudo y las amenazas. Pero todo eso cambio cuando Yukito me pidió noviazgo, él me había dicho que lo había amenazado, para que me dejara en paz.

_- Kudo aposto conmigo, a que yo no era capaz de hacer que fueras mi novia, ilusionarte y luego botarte en San Valentín… ahora gracias a que eres la reina de las despistadas me gane una buena suma de dinero –_

_- Pero Yukito, nosotros éramos amigos… ¿Por qué te comportas así? –_

_- Sakura ¡Yo jamás quise ser tu amigo! Yo en verdad quería ser tu novio desde la primera vez que te vi, siempre hice todo por conquistarte y jamás me viste… tuviste el descaro de pedirme consejos amorosos sobre los imbéciles de tus novios. No fue hasta que llego Mei Ling que vi lo tonta que eras… luego vino todo lo de la apuesta con Kudo. Así que gracias "Princesa" con el dinero de la apuesta, me daré unas merecidas vacaciones con MI NOVIA –_

Se rieron, otra vez… pero yo ya no escuchaba nada, estaba tan triste. Me sentía horriblemente tanto física, como emocionalmente. Luego escuche un grito muy a lo lejos y después… todo fue oscuridad.

**[Shaoran POV]**

Hay pocas cosas agradables en la vida de un estudiante de medicina que esta de interno en un hospital, una de ellas, es que gracias a los turnos en fechas especiales, no haces el ridículo si no tienes parejas, por los motivos que sean. En mi caso, es una bendición, así evito que mi madre o alguna de mis cuatros desquiciadas hermanas me impongan una cita para estas fechas, con la ilusión de que me encante con la chica en cuestión y siente cabeza. No es que a mis 24 años yo sea un casanova o algo así, es solo que no he encontrado esa chica que ponga mi mundo al revés lo suficiente como para despegar la cabeza de mis libros de anatomía y que nuestra relación dure más de 2 meses.

Oh, disculpen no me he presentado, mi nombre en Shaoran Li, el hijo menor de la familia Li, pero a la vez el único heredero, por ser el único hijo varón, entre 5 hijos. Estudio medicina en la universidad de Tokio, pero actualmente estoy haciendo mi primer internado en el hospital de Tomoeda por ser un lugar pequeño, en el que puedo aprender sin tanto caos, como en Tokio. Soy de cabello castaño bastante rebelde para mi gusto, alto y con un buen físico ya que soy asiduo a los deportes y la vida sana – aunque sin exagerar – y según mis hermanas tengo los ojos de color ámbar intenso y brillante (Insisto, según mis hermanas ya que para mí son cafés).

La noche de San Valentín estaba haciendo mi guardia en la urgencia a petición de mi amigo y compañero de universidad Eriol Hiraguizawa. La verdad es que a mí me tocaba mañana, pero él quería salir a una melosa, pero siempre agradable cita con su novia Tomoyo Daidouji. Estaba terminando la segunda vuelta de la noche cuando llego una ambulancia:

_- ¡Doctor! ¿Dónde está el doctor? –_ grito el paramédico

_- Está durmiendo… ¡Enfermera, vaya por él! –_ mientras venia el medico ingrese a la paciente

_- ¿Qué tenemos? –_

_- Adolecente de 17 años, desmayada y con posible caso de apendicitis –_

La chica estaba pálida, pero aun así se notaba que era muy bella, de seguro antes de desmayarse sufrió mucho la pobre, se notaban los surcos que habían dejado las lágrimas en sus ojos.

_- ¿Y su familia? –_ pregunte al darme cuenta que nadie más seguía a los paramédicos

_- La recogimos luego de un llamado del restaurant donde estaba, al parecer cenando –_

_- Ah, ya veo ¿Y el novio? –_ supuse que si estaba cenando en San Valentín, no sería sola

_- Un chico nos dio su cartera, pero cuando le preguntamos si vendría con nosotros, dijo que no, ya que quería disfrutar con su verdadera novia, y se fue riendo… la verdad fue muy extraño –_

Era oficial, no entendía nada de nada… pero decidí no meterme más en el asunto, así que cuando llego el doctor y comprobó que no era apendicitis, sino su agravante peritonitis, la operaron de urgencia. Mientras la joven estaba en cirugia, yo me encargue de avisar a su familia, así que busque entre sus cosas algo que la identificara y encontré su credencial de la preparatoria y su celular.

_- ¿Con que Sakura, eh? Es un nombre muy bonito, tal como ella -_ ¡OKEY! ¿En serio lo dije en voz alta?

Preferí obviar el desliz de mi subconsciente y llame a su casa. Me contesto su hermano, el que casi me perforo los tímpanos con los gritos que dio luego que le avise lo que sucedía con su hermana, también me pregunto por un tal Yukito, a lo que yo respondí que la joven estaba sola aquí y le conté además lo que los paramédicos me habían dicho

_- Sabia que ese idiota no era de fiar… ¡Cuando lo vea lo voy a matar con mis propias manos! –_

Esas palabras hicieron que me recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda y a la vez encendió en mí una alarma ¿Acaso el chico era el novio de Sakura, la engaño y la dejo tirada? Vaya si era así, era el hombre más despreciable del universo y ojala que el chico del teléfono lo encontrara y lo torturara hasta que suplicara clemencia. Y de nuevo ahí estaba mi subconsciente, ¿Que rayos traman él y la chica de la peritonitis? Me considero alguien pacifico, pero es que algo me dice que Sakura no merece que alguien le haga daño.

Después de 20 minutos llego lo que según yo era una estampida: El chico del teléfono, hermano de Sakura que se llamaba Touya, su padre y su prima acompañada de su novio que para mi sorpresa resultaron ser Tomoyo y Eriol ¿Es un mundo pequeño no? Luego de un largo y amenazante interrogatorio todos se calmaron y al cabo de hora y media, salió el cirujano que trato a Sakura

_- ¿Cómo esta ella Doctor? –_ Eh… ¿Alguien me explica porque fui yo el primero que pregunto eso?

_- Ella está bien y estable, soporto muy bien el procedimiento –_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo deberá permanecer aquí? -_ pregunto su padre

_- Unos diez días, para verificar bien su evolución… ¿Ella se había quejado de dolores antes? –_

_- No, nada, yo estuve con ella todo el día y no hubo ningún problema –_ respondió Tomoyo

_- Mmm ¿Comió algo en exceso tal vez? –_

Al oír esas palabras, su hermano y su prima comenzaron a reírse nerviosamente

_- Es que ella –_ comenzó su hermano _– antes de su cita, se comió casi completo un pastel de arándanos que prepare -_ ¿Un pastel completo? Vaya que apetito… se parece a mí

_- Y después que se fue, nos percatamos que los arándanos que use estaban caducados, de hecho tanto a mí, como a Tomoyo nos duele un poco el estómago y eso que solo nos comimos una rebanada –_

_- Eso es una buena explicación, de que detono la peritonitis –_ dijo el doctor

La charla siguió y yo aproveche para escabullirme, tenía ganas de verla, ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¡La conozco desde hace dos horas por Dios! Cero que tanto estudio ya me está afectando. Llegue al sector de post operados y sentí una punzada de dolor al verla en cama, muy pálida y me jure en ese instante que haría lo posible porque su estadía en el hospital fuera agradable, más aun si mis sospechas eran ciertas.

* * *

Sakura ya lleva cuatro días en el hospital, aún está muy débil, adolorida y no me refiero solamente a lo físico: Cuando despertó y tuvo fuerzas para hablar le contó todo a su prima y gracias a Eriol confirme mis sospechas: el ex novio de Sakura era un cerdo despreciable que merecía que lo apuñalara con mi bisturí, ayudado por Eriol y por Touya que ya estaba afilando su mejor cuchillo carnicero esperando a encontrarse con el idiota.

¿Les puedo confiar un secreto? Desde que Sakura está aquí me he vuelto un maldito sicópata. Cada noche me dedico a velar por su sueño, he buscado excusas para seguir estando en turno… ¡Llevo cuatro días seguidos aquí! Y no me pienso ir hasta asegurarme que está bien; anoche incluso me di el lujo de acercarme y acariciar su rostro, su piel es tan suave, su cabello tan hermoso… ella es perfecta. Si supieran la impresión que tuve cuando Sakura abrió sus ojos… ¡Que ojos! Son tan verdes, brillantes y profundos… podría perderme en ellos todos los días, feliz de la vida.

**[Sakura POV]**

Realmente la vida es muy extraña. Hace unos días yo era bastante feliz y saludable…ahora estoy muy deprimida ¡Y no tengo apéndice! Aun no puedo creer que Yukito haya sido capaz de hacer tal cosa, está bien lo admito yo no fui la mejor novia del mundo, pero ¿Era necesario todo esto? ¿Tan necesario era que me humillara y me dejara tirada en el restaurant? Lo único bueno de esto, es que conocí a Shaoran Li, el interno de medicina más guapo que he visto en mi vida. Ha sido muy amable conmigo, incluso me di cuenta que se queda conmigo todas las noches por si necesito algo, es más, estoy segura que anoche me acaricio y fue la sensación más agradable del mundo, fue algo… no sé qué fue, solo sé que me gusto y desearía que siempre lo hiciera.

_- Señorita Kinomoto –_ me llamo la enfermera _– tiene una visita -_

_- ¿Si?... hágalo pasar debe ser alguien de la preparatoria –_ me arregle un poco el cabello y espere, claro que no contaba con que la "visita" no era otro que Yukito

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? –_ le pregunte lo más hosca que pude, que no fue mucho debido a que aún estoy débil

_- Solo venía a saber cómo estabas –_

_- Estoy viva, si es que te interesa… ahora por favor vete –_

_- Sakura, yo venía porque… -_

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir, porque un huracán apareció, lo tomo y lo arrojó al suelo tan fuerte y rápido, que me costó trabajo darme cuenta que el huracán que no era otro que Shaoran, el que le daba una paliza a mi ex novio en medio de mi habitación. De ahí todo sucedió muy rápido: primero entro Eriol, el que apenas y pudo controlarlo y quitarle de las manos a Yukito antes de que lo matara. Ante tamaña bulla entro Tomoyo muy preocupada y detrás de ella, mi hermano. Se imaginaran lo que sucedió: Shaoran se soltó del agarre de Eriol y entre él y mi hermano lo golpearon tan duro que le tumbaron 3 dientes y le quebraron un brazo, y hubiera sido peor sino hubieran entrado los guardias del hospital. Lo bueno es que como Yukito se lo tenía bien merecido, no presento cargos y como el hospital pertenece a la familia de Eriol, este incidente no será reportado a la Facultad de medicina, así que Shaoran salió sin problemas. Lo malo es que después de ese incidente, mi castaño interno no volvió a venir, según Eriol – que resultó ser el mejor amigo de Shaoran, ademas de novio de mi mejor amiga – el director del hospital le aconsejo no acercarse más a mi caso para evitar los problemas. Pero aún no sé cómo él se enteró de lo que me pasó y porque reacciono así cuando vio al cabezota de Yukito. Pero como que me llamo Sakura Kinomoto que averiguare que está pasando aquí.

**[Shaoran POV]**

Si, sé que me excedí y que no debería haberme metido donde no me llaman, pero cuando me di cuenta que ese era el idiota que había hecho sufrir a mi Sakura... ¿Dije MI Sakura, cierto? Upps creo que estoy peor de lo que pensaba… El punto es que no me pude controlar e hice lo que desde hace días quería hacer, que era partirle la cara. Por su culpa no podré verla más, por lo menos hasta que ella salga de aquí. No puedo evitar preguntarme: Afuera ¿Ella querrá verme? Cuando ella estaba despierta siempre fue muy amable y encantadora, pero ¿Y si no le intereso? Además, soy siete años mayor que ella, a mí no me importa, pero ¿Y a ella?

* * *

Ya pasaron diez días, Sakura está muy bien y hoy debe marcharse del hospital y con ella, mi oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado, si lo se, soy horriblemente dramático, pero es que nunca me había interesado tanto en una mujer, como en Sakura. Gracias a que Eriol se volvió su interno, pude seguir su evolución e incluso le mande pequeños regalos para que se divirtiera, pero aparte de eso nada más, a excepción de anoche. Anoche no lo pude evitar y cuando eran las cuatro de la mañana decidí escabullirme a su habitación. Allí estaba ella, durmiendo tan tranquila y relajada, tan bella… que simplemente no lo pude resistir y le di un fugaz beso en sus suaves y carnosos labios. Después de eso huí como un cobarde de la habitación, digamos que esa fue mi despedida.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡El me beso! ¡Vino en la noche y me beso! No lo puedo creer, esto es de película y por fin sentí la dichosa descarga eléctrica. Debo decir que los fics, los libros y las películas, ¡Se quedaron cortas! Aunque no fue más que un roce, aun siento sus labios sobre los míos. Necesito hablar con él, en verdad me urge. Así que una vez que me dieron el alta, le pedí a Eriol que me dijera donde estaba Shaoran y con el espíritu más decidido que había tenido jamás decidí encararlo…

_- Shaoran –_

_- Sa, Sakura ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –_

_- Shaoran ¿Qué sientes por mí? -_ ¡WOW! Sí que soy directa cuando me lo propongo

_- ¿Qué cosa? –_ pobrecito, hasta pálido se ve adorable ¡OK! Estoy muy mal

_- Sé que estuviste conmigo todas las noches, hasta que Yukito apareció ¿Por qué lo golpeaste así? ¿Porque me besaste anoche? Quiero que me digas que está pasando aquí Shaoran –_

**[Shaoran POV]**

Bien, es oficial esto no me lo esperaba. ¡Sakura se dio cuenta de todo! Bien Shaoran, es ahora o nunca

- Tienes razón Sakura, yo estuve contigo en las noches y si te bese ayer. Y todo incluyendo la golpiza que le di al imbécil ese tiene la misma explicación. Yo jamás había creído en eso que llaman "Amor a primera vista" hasta que te conocí. Y aunque no es normal que te sientas atraído sentimentalmente de tu paciente que está sufriendo un ataque de peritonitis, eso fue exactamente lo que me paso a mí. Tú me gustas Sakura, realmente me gustas mucho –

Ya está. Lo dije, escupí todo lo que tenía dentro y espere… un segundo, diez segundos, un minuto… ¡Demonios! Seguro y la espanté

_- ¿Sabes? Mejor olvídalo, es una tontería –_ y trate de salir de la habitación, pero ella me retuvo

_- ¡No! No te vayas Shaoran, la verdad es que yo… yo –_

_- ¿Tu qué Sakura? –_

_- Yo… arrg mejor te lo demuestro –_ y sin dudarlo, me beso y yo impactada mente feliz correspondí gustoso. Una vez que el aire escaseo entre nosotros, lamentablemente tuvimos que separarnos y Sakura con una sonrisa radiante confirmo lo que era ya muy obvio

_- Tu también me gustas mucho Shaoran_ - ¡Le gusto! ¡Le gusto a mi bella flor! Contagiándome de su entusiasmo pregunte

_- Sakura, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Sé que yo soy mayor que tú y que no nos conocemos hace mucho, pero haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz –_

_- Claro que si, Shaoran. Claro que acepto ser tu novia –_ y nos volvimos a besar muchas, muchas veces.

Realmente creo que a pesar de todo debo agradecerle al idiota de Tsukishiro, a Eriol y a Touya. A Tsukishiro por dejarla libre, a Eriol por cambiarme el turno y a Touya por darle esa tarta, ya que aunque suene cruel, sin ese ataque de peritonitis, tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a mi amada Flor de Cerezo. ¿Qué que paso después que salimos del hospital? ¡Ja! Eso es otra historia.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: Konishiwa! Aqui a ultima hora subiendo mi fics por San velentin del Reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana. El problema fue que tuve mas vacaciones de lo esperado y cuandoo regrese mi coputador se averió. Pero revivio y pude escribir todo el fic de un tiron. Espero que les guste, si les gusto dejen un review, sino, tambien para saber en que debo mejorar.**

**XOXO Fuyu no tsuba-me **


End file.
